Meanie - Mianhae
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Mingyu yamg selalu mencintai Wonwoo fan Wonwoo yang selalu merasa rendah diri. Meanie couple.. Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo BL YAOI seventeen fic


Mianhae

Meanie

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

.

.

Bagi seorang Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo itu aneh. Kenapa? Karena wonwoo itu kadang bisa baik sendiri kadang bisa juteknya minta ampun sampe sampe bikin Mingyu pusing. Kok bisa sih malah Mingyu yang pusing? Emangnya Mingyu siapanya Wonwoo? Jelas aja sih Mingyu pusing, Mingyu kan suaminya Wonwoo.

Iyaa

Kalian ga salah denger kok

Suami

Iya

Nah jadi, Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu sudah menikah. Sejak Wonwoo di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah. Yah emang sih kesannya terburu buru tapi, Mingyu yang bagi Wonwoo itu idiot, dan kedua orang tua Wonwoo yang geregetan sama Wonwoo udah maksa aja mereka berdua menikah. Jadilah mereka menikah hingga sekarang Wonwoo di tingkat akhir kuliahnya. Belakangan ini Wonwoo lagi sibuk skripsi barengan sama sohibnya yang tsundere akut Lee Jihoon, terus pacarnya Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, dan si china Jun. Dan karena saking sibuknya Wonwoo sama Mingyu jadi jarang ketemu. Salahin aja tuh yang nyusun jadwal mata kuliah. Semester ini Mingyu apes banget karena daper mata kuliah pagi semua. Coba kalau dapet mata kuliah siang paling nggak dia kan punya waktu buat manja manjaan sama Wonwoo. Bahkan di hari Minggu aja Wonwoo masih sibuk ngurusin skripsinya.

Hah.

Mingyu mah bisa apa atuh?

.

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu

"hm." Saut Wonwoo yang sedang serius mengetik skripsinya

"hyunggg~" panggil mingyu lagi

"hmmmmm" sahut wonwoo

"hyung sibuk banget ya" tanya Mingyu lagi

"hm" sahut wonwoo seadanya

"hyunggggg" panggil mingyu lagi

Ctak!

Wonwoo menekan enter di keyboardnya kasar. Mingyu meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"apa sih Kim Mingyu. Jangan berisi!"kata Wonwoo sambil memasang wajah datarnya memandang Mingyu

"hyung… aku kan kangen. Rindu sama hyung. Emang hyung nggak rindu apa sama aku." Kata Mingyu

"kita satu rumah mingyu. Kita satu kampus. Kita satu kamar. Kenapa harus rindu" kata wonwoo lagi kali ini sambil melanjutkan skripsinya

"hyung!" panggil Mingyu kesal

"hyung sebenarnya suka denganku tidak sih? Hyung selalu saja seperti ini. Hyung tanya saja sama yang lain. Mereka pasti mikir hanya aku yang suka sama hyung! Hyung selalu saja cuek. Selalu ketus padaku. Selalu memerintahku. Tapi saat aku mau manja manja sama hyung atau saat aku mau dekat dekat dengan hyung, hyung malah cuek malah marah marah!" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo tetap cuek dan melanjutkan skripsinya.

"hyung kalau seperti ini. Kita bercerai saja!" kata Mingyu langsung pergi dari apartemen mereka. Wonwoo terdiam memandang layar laptpopnya.

Wonwoo bukannya ga suka sama Mingyu. Wonwoo itu cinta banget sama Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo bingung buat ngungkapin ke Mingyu. Wonwoo emang suah buat ngungkapin dan nunjukkin perasaannya. Apa yang mau dia bilang pasti bakalan jadi kebalikannya. Yah bisa dibilang tsundere lah. Jadi Wonwoo cocok temenan sama Lee Jihoon sahabatnya dari kecil yang sama tsunderenya. Tapi , tsunderenya Wonwoo ga parah kok. Lebih parah Jihoon. Serius deh. Ok balik lagi ke Wonwoo. Wonwoo cuman bisa natapin laptopnya yang masih nunjukkin halaman dari salah satu bab skripsinya. Dan wonwoo cuman bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

.

"huweeee hyung gimana nih? Aku tadi keceplosan aku keburu emosi. Gimana kalau Wonwoo hyung beneran iyain buat cerai? Huweee hyunggg" Mingyu yang kabur tadi langsung kabur ke rumah pasangan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Seungcheol hanya bisa memandang Mingyu satar dan Jeonghan sedang menenangkan Mingyu.

"Gyu sudahlahhhh~ Wonwoo mungkin masih sibuk sama skripsinya dan jadi stress jadinya dia begitu" kata Jeonghan

"iya hyung. Ini salahku tapi tadi aku udah keceplosan ngomong begitu" keluh Mingyu lagi

"Sudahlah tiang. Cepat minta maaf pada Wonwoo. Sebelum Wonwoo mikir kalau itu beneran" kata Seungcheol. Jeonghan mengangguk ngangguk.

"ah iya. Sebelum Jisoo jadi deketin Wonwoo" kata Jeonghan lagi

"apa? Jisoo hyung?" panik mingyu. Jeonghan mengangguk

"loh mingyu ga tau ya? Tipe idealnya Wonwoo kan Jisoo. Trus kayaknya sih Jisoo ada rasa rasa sama Wonwoo soalnya Jisoo mau aja bantuin skripsinya Wonwoo bahkan sampai traktir Wonwoo lagi" kata Jeonghan. Sementara Seungcheol hanya geleng geleng mendengarnya

'terberkatilah kau Hong Jisoo' batin Seungcheol

"huwaaaa hyungdeul aku harus bagaimanaaa?" keluh Mingyu lagi

"sana minta tolong sama Jihoon atau belajar sama Soonyoung gimana cara ngadepin uke tsundere. Atau belajar aja sma Jimin hyung. Kan Yoongi hyung juga sama tsunderenya. Siapa tau Jimin hyung lebih berpengalaman" kata Seungcheol. Seolah olah me dapat ilham, Mingyu berdiri dan tersenyum

"ah benar juga hyung baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo hyungdeul" kata Mingyu dab langsung keluar dari rumah Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Semwntara pemilik rumah hanya bisa geleng geleng.

.

.

.

.

"Won, kamu lagi berantem ya sama Mingyu?" kata Jihoon. Saat ini Wonwoo, Jeonghan, dan Jihoon sedang berkumpul di kantin kampus

"hn? Nggak kok" kata Wonwoo sambil meminum susu coklatnya.

"kemarin Mingyu ke rumah loh. Dia uring uringan." Kata Jeonghan

"Mingyu juga kemarin ke rumah. Terus dia bawa kabur Jimin hyung sama Soonyoung" kata Jihoon sambil mengingat kejadia kemarin.

"biarkan saja terserah dia" kata Wonwoo

"Wonwoo jangan begitu. Nanti kamu nyesel loh. Mingyu bilang dia minta cerai ya? Kamu mau iya in?" tanya Jeonghan. Jihoon hanya mengangguk mendengar kata kata Jeonghan.

"Kalau dia mau cerai tandanya dia tidak bisa menerimaku apa ada nya hyung" kata Wonwoo. Jeonghan memandang Wonwoo sendu

"Wonwoo~ hyung tau kalau kamu sama sama Tsunderenya sama Jihoon -Jihoon langsung melototin Jeonghan- tapi dulu kamu gak begitu kan. Dulu kamu nggak begini sama Mingyu" kata Jeonghan sedih. Jeonghan ingat dulu Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat dekat. Mereka selalu kemana mana bersama. Wonwoo juga suka menempeli Mingyu. Tapi tak lama Wonwoo berubah. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa. Tapi Kim Mingyu yang sudah cinta mati sama Wonwoo tetap saja menempeli Wonwoo.

Flashback

"Wonwoo, di jemput Mingyu?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"aniya hyung~ Hari ini Mingyu latihan basket jadi aku yang akan kesana." Kata Wonwoo. Jeonghan mengangguk

"hyung juga mau kesana. Mau bareng?" tanya Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mereka berjalan bersama

"hyung mau ketemu Seungcheol hyung ya?" tanya Wonwoo. Jeonghan mengangguk.

"iya Won. Hari ini hyung ada latihan vokal jadi tidak bisa menemani Seungcheol dari mulai latihan. Hah pasti nanti jadi ramai" kata Jeonghan

"ah hyung cemburu ya? Haha.. iya hyung mereka suka sekali sih ngeliatin anak basket latihan. Kan Mingyu jadi ganjen" kata Wonwoo lagi. Wonwoo tersadar langsung menutup mulutnya. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil

"cemburu ya?" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng

"haha kalau cemburu juga tidak apa apa wonu sayang.. hyung tahu kok wonu suka sama Mingyu" kata Jeonghan.

"tapi Mingyu sepertinya suka sama yang lain hyung" kata Wonwoo sambil menunduk lesu. Jeonghan mengusap kepala Wonwoo

"semangat Wonwoo. Hyung yakin kalau Mingyu juga suka sama Wonu" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis

"ne gomawo hyung semoga saja" kata Wonwoo. Tak terasa saat mereka selesai mengobrol, mereka sudah sampai di hall basket.

"wah Mingyu dan Seungcheol hyung enak sekali di temani Wonwoo dan Jeonghan hyung"kata Soonyoung sambil memperhatikan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang baru datang. Seungcheol dan Mingyu menoleh.

"Mingyuuuuu~ " panggil Wonwoo saat Mingyu menoleh, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Mingyu.

"latihannya sudah selesai ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

"sudah hyung. Hyung lama sih" kata Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"maaf deh . Kan tadi hyung bantuin Song songsaeng. Tapi rambutnya jangan di acak acak juga dong Mingyu" kata Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu tertawa kecil.

"ck kalian mesra sekaliiiiii. Jadi kangen jihoonku. Pasti Jihoon masih di ruang vokal ya hyung?" kata Soonyoung dan bertanya kepada Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang sudah duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol mengangguk.

"iya Soonyoung. Jihoon masih menulis lagu baru buat acara perpisahan nanti" kata Jeonghan.

"haaahhh yasudah deh aku mau menemani Jihoonku sajaa.. daripada disini jadi obat nyamuk" kata Soonyoung sambil mengambil tasnya berjalan keluar dan pamit. Ya memang saat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan datang hanya ada Mingyu, Seungcheol dan Sonnyoung saja.

"ayo kita juga pulang" kata Seungcheol. Mereka smua mengangguk

"Gyu~ gendong~"kata Wonwoo

"hyung berat sekaranf" kata mingyu tersenyum jail. Wonwoo cemberut. Mingyu dan pasangan SeungHan tertawa melihatnya.

"baik baik kajja hyung" kata Mingyu sambil berjongkok di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum sennag dan segera naik ke punggung Mingyu sambil memeluk leher Mingyu. Sementara pasangan SeungHan hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan yang sedang asik itu.

End flashback

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju gerbang matanya terlihat sayu karena mengantuk. Belakangan ini dia sangat sibuk dengan skripsinya. Untung saja tadi pembimbingnya, menyetujui skripsinya jadi hari ini Wonwoo bisa istirahat. Dan Wonwoo pikir,nanti malam dia mau meminta maaf pada Mingyu. Mungkin kemarin kata katanya kelewatan. Jadi wonwoo melangkah dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil memikirkan kira kira apa yang akan dia buat untyk meminta maaf pada Mingyu. Tapi belum sempat 5 menit senyum Wonwoo, wajah Wonwoo kembali datar. Matanya memandang sendu pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di hadapannya. Suaminya, Kim Mingyu berpelukan dengan seorang gadis. Anggota club cheerleader di kampusnya sekaligus orang yang membuat Wonwoo berubah drastis pada Mingyu, Pinky. Wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Air mata sudah di ujung mata sipitnya. Belum sempat air mata itu jatuh, sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menutup mata Wonwoo.

"Jangan dilihat Wonwoo" kata suara itu. Suara yang Wonwoo kenal. Suara seseorang yang mencintai Wonwoo hingga sekarang. Hong Jisoo.

"Jisoo hyung" panggil Wonwoo lirih. Jeonghan yang berada disana juga bersama Seungcheol mendadak emosi melihat Mingyu. Jika tidak di tahan Seungcheol mungkin sekarang Jeonghan sudah memaki maki Mingyu.

"jangan menangis Jeon Wonwoo."kata Jeonghan dingin. Bukannya Jeonghan marah tapi Jeonghan tidak suka melihat Wonwoo menangis. Jihoon dan Wonwoo serta Seungkwan, juniornya yang lain adalah kesayangan Jeonghan. Sudah Jeonghan anggap saudara sendiri. Jeonghan menarik tangan Wonwoo pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo duduk diam di hadapan televisi yang hanya memandang layar televisi yang mati. Tiba tiba Wonwoo tersenyum miris dan kembali diam lagi dan memasang wajah datar sambil memandang televisi di hadapannya. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau Mingyu sudah pulang dan tersenyum cerah melihat Wonwoo ada di apartemen mereka tanpa benda yang membuat Wonwoo mengabaikannya (ŕead:laptop)

"Wonwoo hyungggg" panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu menepuk punggung Wonwoo sambil sekali lagi memanggil Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak.

"Mingyu"

"Hyung, sedang apa? Skripsinya sudah selesai?" tanya Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Berharap tebakannya benar. Wonwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum sedikit. Tapi sedikit senyum Wonwoo sudah membuat Mingyu bahagia.

"hyung sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Niatnya Mingyu ingin mengajak Wonwoo makan malam bersama. Tapi Wonwoo sudah makan.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo lagi.

"iya hyung?"

"mungkin benar katamu. Kita bercerai saja" kata Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu diam. Memandang Wonwoo sedih. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Wonwoo benar benar menganggap serius kata katanya.

"hyung kemarin aku hanya terbawa emosi hyung. Aku benar benar khilaf waktu itu hyung. Jangan dianggap serius." Kata Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"tapi semua benar Mingyu. Lagipula ini salah. Kita sama sama pria Mingyu. Dan banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih pantas un-" belum selesai Wonoo berbicara Mingyu sudah menyelanya

"HYUNG!" Wonwoo terdiam.

"Apa hyung benar benar tidak mencintaiku?" tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan sedih. Wonwoo terdiam. Hatinya kalut. Dia mencintai Mingyu. Dari dulu dia mencintai Mingyu. Tapi.

"ya mingyu. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Kata Wonwoo tapi matanya menatap ke arah lain.

"Jawab sambil melihatku hyung. Katakan sambil melihatku hyung jangan melihat yang lain." Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menunduk dan terdiam.

"maaf mingyu" kata Wonwoo. Lalu Wonwoo pergi ke kamar di samping kamarnya dengan Mingyu dan mengunci pintunya.

"ARGHHHHHH!SIALAN!" Umpat Mingyu.

Mingyu's pov

Sialan! Brengsek! Wonwoo hyung, hyung mencintaiku kan. Aku tahu hyung. Hyung tidak berani menjawab sambil menatap mataku. Hyung pasti mencintaiku. Tapi ada apa hyung? Kenapa hyung begini? Kenapa hyung berubah? Kenapa hyung?kenapa? Aku sudah melakukan semuanya untuk hyung. Apa hyung marah karena aku mengajak hyung menikah ketika kita masih sekolah? Tapi sebelum itu hyung mulai berubah. Hyung berubah . Aku takut hyung. Takut hyung meninggalkanku. Makanya aku ingin memiliki hyung segera. Hyung selalu menolak ketika aku ingin menjadikan hyung kekasih. Hyung ada apa sebenarnya?

End Mingyu's Pov

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengetuk pintu kamar yang Wonwoo masuki kemarin

"Hyung. Wonwoo hyung" panggil Mingyu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo terlalu lelap tertidur karena semalam Wonwoo pasti menangis. Maka Mingyu mengambil kunci cadangan kamar itu dan membukanya

Cklek

Mingyu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu pelan. Tapi,disana tidak ada Wonwoo. Mingyu panik dan mencari Wonwoo di kamar mandi di kamar itu tapi tidak ada. Tak sengaja post it warna warni yang biasa di tempel Wonwoo tertempel di atas ranjang berseprai putih bersih di kamar itu. Mingyu segera mengambil post it itu dan membacanya

'mingyu, hyung pergi. Jangan cari hyung. Nanti pengacara hyung akan mengantar surat cerai kita. Kamu hanya tinggal tanda tangani saja nanti. Jaga kesehatan Mingyu dan rajinlah masuk kuliah

-jww'

Mata Mingyu terasa panas.

"sial" lirihnya. Mingyu jatuh terduduk di kamar itu.

"sial. Sial sial" lirihnya lagi.

"Wonwoo hyung. Kenapa? Hiks kenapa seperti ini?" ucap mingyu pelan sambil menangis.

"hyung hiks hyung" tangis mingyu makin keras di kamar itu. Kamar yang dingin yang biasa di pakai oleh salah satu dari orang tua mereka jika menginap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Wonwoo pergi. Mingyu sudah mencari Wonwoo. Dari rumah Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, rumah Jihoon, rumah orang tua Wonwoo, apartemen Bohyuk adik Wonwoo, rumah Seungkwan, bahkan ke tempat yang mungkin akan di datangi Wonwoo,hingga penerbangan ke luar maupun dalam negeri sudah Mingyu cari semua namun tidak ada nama Jeon Wonwoo ataupun Kim Wonwoo disana. Jeonghan dan Seungcheol juga membantu Mingyu mencari Wonwoo tapi hasilnya nihil. Mingyu makin kurus, 2 minggu tidurnya dan makannya tidak teratur. Setiap malam Mingyu menangia di kamarnya dengan Wonwoo sambil memeluk foto Wonwoo. Nyonya Kim, ibu Mingyu hanya bisa memandang Iba anaknya dan mengurus Mingyu agar paling tidak Mingyu mengisi perutnya walaupun sedikit.

Sementara itu Wonwoo berada di apartemen Yoongi, kakak Jihoon. Saat Mingyu mencari di apartemen Yoongi, Wonwoo memang mengumpat di rumah Yoongi dan beruntung Mingyu tidak menemui Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak lama di apartemen Yoongi, karena dia yakin Mingyu sudah ke rumah orang tuanya, maka dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya 3 hari setelah kepergiannya dari apartemen mereka. Nyonya Jeon yang saat itu sedang duduk memikirkan Wonwoo tentu saja kaget melihat anaknya yang di cari cari menantunya 3 hari yang lalu berada di hadapannya. Dan tangis Wonwoo langsung pecah ketika melihat ibunya. Nyonya Jeon sedih karena Wonwoo tampak kurus setelah hampir 2 minggu berada di rumahnya. Wonwoo susah makan, padahal dari kecil badan Wonwoo itu agak lemah dan itu membuat nyonya Jeon khawathir. Tuan Jeon tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Karena jika beliau memaksa Wonwoo menceritakan apa yang terjadi, makan Wonwoo akan tersakiti menurutnya. Tapi tuan Jeon tetap saja khawathir dengan putranya. Bahkan Bohyuk yang biasa bertengkar denga Wonwoo saja sampai putus asa melihat kakaknya.

Bohyuk kecewa dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo memang pendiam terkadang. Tapi kalau childishnya Wonwoo kumat, Bohyuk senang sekali menggoda Wonwoo,seolah olah Wonwoo adalah adiknya dan dia adalah kakaknya. Bohyuk sangat menyayangi Wonwoo. Dari kecil mereka suka berbagi cerita. Tapi beberapa lama belakangan ini Wonwoo jarang bercerita dengan Bohyuk. Wonwoo seolah menyimpannya sendiri. Bohyuk pikir kakaknya mungkin belum nyaman membaginya bersama orang lain. Maka Bohyuk hanya diam saja. Tapi sepertinya Bohyuk salah. Di hari terakhirnya masuk kuliah minggu kemarin, ibunya menelepon sambil menangis dan terus mengucapkan nama kakaknya, akhirnya Bohyuk segera kembali ke rumahnya dan menemukan kakaknya dengan kondisi yang bagi bohyuk menyedihkan. Kakaknya memang kurus tapi kurusnya Wonwoo sekarang benar benar parah. Bohyuk tentu saja sedih. Hampir saja Bohyuk menghampiri Mingyu untuk menanyakan masalahnya dengan kakaknya dengan emosi, namun tidak jadi karena Wonwoo memandangnya dengan menangia dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak Wonwoo pergi. Tidak tahan melihat anaknya, Nyonya Jeon menghubungi Jeonghan. Maka hari ini Jeonghan bersama dengan Jihoon datang ke rumah keluarga Jeon.

"Jeonghan, Jihoon, tolong eommoni" kata nyonya Jeon sambil menangis. Jeonghan dan Jihoon memeluk nyonya Jeon dan menenangkan nyonya Jeon.

Jeonghan dan Jihoon masuk ke kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo memandang mereka dengan sendu.

"hyung, Jihoon" panggilnya lirih. Jeonghan dan Jihoon segera memeluk Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo menangis di pelukan 2 sahabatnya.

"APA? BERANI BERANINYA NENEK LAMPIR ITU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU" Heboh Jihoon setelah mendengar cerita di balik sifat Wonwoo yang berubah kepada Mingyu. Bohyuk yang tadi setelah pulang kuliah ikut berada di kamar kakaknya malah memarahi Wonwoo

"hyung! Kau ini kenapa seperti itu hah? Masa kalah begitu saja? Harusnya jangan dengarkan omongan si Pinky. Lihat Seungcheol hyung dengan Jeonghan hyung saja santai santai saja. Ah satu lagi. Lihat saja sunbae sunbae kita. Chanyeol sunbae dengan Baekhyun sunbae, Yoochun sunbae dengan Junsu sunbae, Kyuhyun Sunbae dengan Sungmin sunbae terus teman teman mereka juga begitu. Mereka baik baik saja buktinya. Hyung tidak boleh begitu. " kaya Bohyuk lagi. Jihoon menjitak Bohyuk.

"anak kecil diam saja" kata Jihoon

"hyung! Enak saja! Hyung yang kayak anak kecil! Imut imut kecil kecil gitu hahaha" kata Boohyuk. Segera saja Jihoon menimpuk Bohyuk dengan bantal milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil melihat Bohyuk dan Jihoon.

"Wonwoo, kembalilah pada Mingyu dan selesaikan semuanya hm?" kata Jeonghan. Wonwoo hanya terdiam.

"hyung jangan lama lama, nanti Mingyu hyung keburu di ambil orang" kata Bohyuk. Dan seketika Bohyuk kembali mendapat pukulan bantal dari Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Mingyu, kau mau bertemu Wonwoo?" tanya Seungcheol. Seungcheol dan Soonyoung memang sedang mengunjungi Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengar nama Wonwoo segera duduk di ranjangnya dan menatap Seungcheol.

"hey Mingyu, tapi setelah ini kau harus berjanji menyelesaikan masalah mu dengan Wonwoo dengan baik baik" Kata Soonyoung. Mingyu mengangguk

"iya hyung. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku dengan baik" kata Mingyu.

"wonwoo ada di rumah orang tuanya. Waktu kau kesana Wonwoo ada di apartement Yoongi. Lalu setelah dia yakin kau tidak akan mencarinya lagi di rumah orang tuanya, Wonwoo kembali ke rumah orang tuanya hingga sekarang" kata Seungcheol. Mingyu terdiam.

"mandilah gyu bersiap siap. Kami akan mengantarmu kesana. Sekalian menjemput Jihoon dan Jeonghan hyung" kata Soonyoung. Mingyu mengangguk dan segera bersiap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengetuk kamar pintu kamar Wonwoo. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung ada di bawah menunggu Mingyu, mereka beralasan akan pulang pada Wonwoo

"nuguseyo?" sahut Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam.

"Bohyuk-ah jangan main main" kata Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo

"Bohyuk-ah kalau kau tidak masuk juga hyung benar benar marah" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo akhirnya. Wonwoo sedang duduk di atas karpet di kamarnya sambil mencari cashan handphonenya di laci bawah, dia pikir Bohyuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Bohyuk-ah?" tanya Wonwoo masih tanpa melihat Mingyu. Mingyu memandang Wonwoo sedih. Mingyu rindu sekali dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin memeluk Wonwoo, merengkuh Wonwoo mengusap kepala Wonwoo, menicum Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin semuanya.

"ada apa boh-" kata kata Wonwoo terpotong ketika melihat bukan Bohyuk yang ada di kamarnya

"M-mi-mingyu" lirih Wonwoo

"Wonwoo hyung" lirih Mingyu. Mingyu tidak tahan. Wonwoonya memang kurus tapi sekarang Wonwoonya terlihat menyedihkan. Wonwoonya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Mata Wonwoonya sembab .

Mingyu jalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo makin mundur sehingga terduduk dikasur. Mingyu tidak menyia nyiakan. Dan langsung berjongkok d depan Wonwoo sekaligus meletakkan tangannya di kanan kiri Wonwoo seolah olah menahan Wonwoo pergi.

"Wonwoo hyung" lirih Mingyu sambil melihat Wonwoo. Air mata keduanya sudah di ujung. Dua duanya sama smaa rindu. Namun yang satu masih mempeetahankan ego nya.

"pulanglah Mingyu" kata Wonwoo lirih. Wonwoo masih mengamati wajah Mingyu yang makin kurus. Mingyu menggeleng. Menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"hyung. Ayo kembali hm? Kembali ke rumah kita. Ceritakan semuanya hyung. Apa salahku? Aku akan memperbaikinya hyung. Maaf kalau aku kasar padamu hyung. Maaf membentakmu hyung. Maaf aku tidak peka. Maka dari itu beritahu aku hyung. Aku akan lakukan semuanya agar hyung kembali. Hyung kumohon" kata Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat seolah jika Mingyu merenggangkan pegangan tangannya sedikit saja dari Wonwoo makan Wonwoonya akan pergi. Wonwoo masih diam dan tanpa sasar airmatanya mengalir. Mingyu tentu saja kaget dan menghapus air mata Wonwoo lembut.

"Mingyu" panggil Wonwoo lirih

"Mingyu hiks mingyu ming-hiks yu mingyu hiks" isak Wonwoo. Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"sssttt uljima hyung aku disini. Uljima hm?" mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo menenangkan Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak beehenti terisak dan malah menangis makin parah di pelukan Mingyu

"ssshhhh hyung sudah jangan menangis hmmm.." bujuk Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo masih belum berhenti dan akhirnya Mingyu hanya membiarkan sambil menenangkan Wonwoo sesekali.

Setelah tangis Wonwoo mereda. Mingyu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Wonwoo sambil menghapus air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. Mingyu sedikit terkekeh melihat Wonwoo. Wonwoo sehabis menangis sebenarnya menggemaskan dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah ah Mingyu sangat mencintai semua yang ada pada Wonwoo.

"sudah mau cerita hm?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk kecil.

"Mingyu, kenapa mencintaiku?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu. Ah Mingyu gemas sekali rasanya.

"kenapa mencintai hyung? Tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai Jeon Wonwoo hyung tersayang. Karena ketika alasan itu hilang bukannya cintanya juga hilang? Jadi aku tidak mempunyai alasan mengapa mencintai Jeon Wonwoo."kata Mingyu lagi sambil menatap Wonwoo dah tersenyum kecil

"kenapa ingin menikah denganku? Dan kenapa harus saat kita masih sekolah?" tanya Wonwoo lagi

"Aku rasa hyung sudah tahu alasannya. Tapi karena ini Jeon Wonwoo yang bertanya maka aku akan menjawab lagi." Kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"mengapa aku ingin menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo? Karena aku Kim Mingyu sangat mencintai Jeon Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo yang manis, menggemaskan, yang lucu, yang baik hati yang ha-"

"katanya mencintaiku tidak butuh alasan tapi tadi itu alasan" potong Wonwoo

"hyung sayang itu bukan alasan. Tapi itu pujian. Pujian betapa sempurnanya Jeon Wonwoo" kata Mingyu sambil mengusap keoala Wonwoo

"dan kenapa harus saat kita masih sekolah? Karena aku sangat takut kehilangan Wonwoo hyungku. Saat kita sekolah dulu, tiba tiba hyung berubah dingin. Hyung jadi dekat dengan Jisoo hyung. Tentu saja aku takut. Eomma dan appa ku juga eomma dan appa hyung sangat mendukung kita makanya aku memanfaatkan hal ini." Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo diam.

"Sekarang aku yang akan bertanya hyung" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk

"mengapa waktu itu hyung berubah? Mengapa hyung menghindariku? Dan mengapa hyung dulu selalu menolak menjadi kekasihku?" kata Mingyu lirih. Bagi Mingyu rasanya sedih mengingat hal lalu dengan Wonwoo. Wonwo gelisah. Mingyu hapal. Tangan Wonwoo berkeringat, beegwrak gerak di tangannya. Mingyu menggenggam lembut dan mengusap tangan Wonwoo.

"a-aku" batah Wonwoo. Mingyu menunggu dengan sabar.

"Aku, Mingyu mianhae" kata Wonwoo sambil menunduk. Mingyu hanya memandangi Wonwoo menunggu Wonwoo melanjutkan kata katanya

"Mingyu, waktu itu saat aku membeli minum untukmu sebelum ke hall basket, aku bertemu Pinky. Dia bilang, kalau dia adalah tipe idealmu. Dan dia bilang bahwa dia sering bertukar pesan denganmu. Dia bilang bahwa Mingyu sangat romantis. Bahkan kalian pergi kencan saat sabtu malam. Saat itu, saat sabtu malam, mingyu juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan kata eomma kim, mingyu sedang pergi. Jadi aku pikir harusnya aku tidak usah mendekati Mingyu lagi karena nanti aku jadi sakit sendiri. Aku mencintai Mingyu. Alasan aku tidak mau menerima Mingyu karena aku pikir, nanti saat aku lulus sekolah, baru aku berpacaran" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam menatap Wonwoo. Dalam hati Mingyu benar benar muak dengan Pinky. Pinky memang selalu mengganggunya. Mungkin terobsesi atau apalah.

"tapi ternyata begitu jadi aku piki lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu Mingyu dan Pinky. Karena Pinky pikir aku pengganggu hubungan kalian. Pinky bilang a-aku hiks~" wonwoo kembali terisak dan Mingyu langsung panik dan segera memeluk Wonwoo

FLASHBACK

Wonwooo berjalan santai menuju hall basket. Hari ini anggota tim basket latihan lebih lama dari jam belajar tambahan Wonwoo. Jadi daripada menunggu Mingyu di perpustakaan, Wonwoo akan menunggu Mingyu di hall basket saja,makanya Wonwoo ke kantin dulu membeli minum untuk Mingyu. Sebelum sampai hall basket, seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan tag name Pinky memanggil Wonwoo

"Wonwoo sunbae" Wonwoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil membalikkan badannya

"Pinky-ssi? Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo

"sunbae,sunbae dekat dengan Mingyu oppa kan?" tanya Pinky. Wonwoo memandang Pinky bingung

"memangnya ada apa Pinky-ssi?" tanya Wonwoo

"sunbae, apa Mingyu oppa pernah bercerita tentangku?" tanya Pinky

"ani tidak pernah" kata Wonwoo

"ah,mungkin Mingyu oppa malu hihi" kata Pinky. Wonwoo memandang Pinky bingung

"ah sunbae jadi begini, sabtu malam kemarin Mingyu oppa mengajakku kencan. Aku senang sekali sunbae, aku sudah menyukai Mingyu oppa dari lama. Aku lihat Mingyu oppa dekat sekali dengan sunbae dan aku dengar kalian teman masa kecil hihi mungkin Mingyu oppa malu ya eh atau Mingyu oppa menjaga perasaan sunbae ya? Sunbae suka Mingyu oppa kan?" kata Pinky yang di akhiri dengan nada tidak enak di kalimat akhirnya

"e-eh? A-ah tidak kok. Aku tidak suka Mingyu. Mingyu hanya teman kecil. Kami dekat karena kami bersahabat dari lama"k kata Wonwoo

"hihi iya baguslah sunbae, aku tahu Mingyu oppa pasti normal. Karena menjijikan sekali jika Mingyu oppa bisa jatuh cinta dengan sunbae atau mingyu oppa jatuh cinta dengan pria. Pasti Mingyu oppa di rayu jika seperti itu. Ah pria pria yang naksie dengan Mingyu oppa memang menjijikan kan sunbae. Padahal kan Mingyu oppa normal"kata Pinky. Wonwoo mengangguk sekilas.

"Ah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya sunbae. Ah iya satu lagi sunbae, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu oppa lagi ya. Aku cemburu loh sunbae. Sunbae paham kan perasaanku? Ok. Aku pergi ya sunbae. Annyeong" kata Pinky yang pergi sambil. Wonwoo memandang kepergian Pinky lalu memandang air di tangannya. Akhirnya Wonwoo melangkah menuju loker tim basket dan menaruh air untuk Mingyu di loker milik Mingyu.

END FLASHBACK

Mingyu menggeram marah.

'sialan. Berani sekali jalang itu bicra begitu pada Wonwoo hyung' batin Mingyu

"dari situ aku pikir benar. Mingyu tampan pasti banyak yang suka. Bisa mendapat gadis yang cantik yang setara dengan Mingyu. Lagipua benar kata Pinky itu menjijikan. Pria pria yang naksir dengan orang straight itu menjijikan. Jadi aku juga menji-" kata kata Wonwoo terpotong dengan ciuman Mingyu. Mingyu tidak tahan lagi mendengar Wonwoo merendahkan dirinya. Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo pelan sedikit lalu melepasnya.

"hyung dengar, itu tidak menjijikan. Karena aku juga tidak straight. Aku juga sama sama seperti hyung. Jadi jangan pikirin apapun kata kata Pinky ataupun kata kata orang. Mereka hanya menilai dari depan. Mereka hanya sok tau. Jangan pedulikan kata kata mereka. Mengerti? Hyung satu satunya untukku. Kenapa hyung tidak sadar juga sih kalau aku mengajak hyung menikah bukannya hyung harusnya tahu aku mencintai hyung? Bukan Pinky. Padahal hyung sendiei kan yang menerima juga pernikahan ini. Kalau hyung merasa tidak enak mengapa hyung menerima pernikahan ini?" Kata mingyu.

"aku pikir Mingyu hanya kasihan denganku. Seungkwan suka meledek Mingyu denganku dan aku yakin Seungcheol hyung pasti suka bilang kalau aku menyukai Mingyu jadi aku pikir begitu. Aku bahagia mingyu saat kau melamarku saat kita menikah, tapi rasanya begitu sedih. Aku pikir mungkin kamu hanya ingin bersenang senang mingyu. Kamu masih murid sekolah. Jadi aku pikir tidak apa lebih dekat dengan Mingyu sebelum Mingyu sadar bahwa ini salah" kata Wonwoo.

"hyung jinjja,pikiran mu terlalu berbelit belit dan terlalu jauh. Hyung pernikahan itu ikatan sakral. Aku hanya ingin menikah sekali. Dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang sudah aku cintai sejak dulu. Membangun rumah tangga dengan Wonwoo hyung, melihat Wonwoo hyung setiap bangun di pagi hari dan melihat wonwoo hyung saat mau tidur. Memeluk wonwoo hyung setiap saat. Tapi aku kecewa karena dari awal kita menikah,hyung tetap dingin. Hyung walau tidur sekamar denganku tapi seolah olah aku tidak ada. Kita sudah menikah tapi kita tidur ujung ke ujung. Hyung sibuk dengan urusan dan tugas tugas hyung. Apalagi hyung jadi dekat dengan Jisoo hyung. Jisoo hyung itu udah jelas jelas naksir sama hyung. Hyung malah deket deket sama dia. Pasti dia kira hyung kasih harapan ke dia. Apalagi banyak orang yang tidak tabu kita sudah menikah" kata Mingyu.

"mianhae Mingyu-ya" kata Wonwoo sambil menunduk sedih. Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo

"kenapa hyung minta cerai hm?" tanya Mingyu

"karena Mingyu bilang mau cerai jadi aku pikir Mingyu sudah muak. Lalu besoknya Mingyu memeluk Pinku di depan gerbang" kata wonwoo dan terlihat mata Wonwoo berkaca kaca.

"astaga hyunggg… hyung tahu kan aku waktu itu terlalu emosi. Aku rindu sekali dengan hyung. Dan yang pelukan itu,Pinky bilang kalau aku peluk dia, dia bakalan jauhin aku dan tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya. Dan hyung,hyung benar benar menggemaskan sekali kalau cemburu haha.. ah dan hampir saja aku mengikuti ide Soonyoung hyung dan Jimin hyung untuk membuat hyung cemburu. Untung saja tidak jadi. Walau hyung menggemaskan kalau cemburu tapi kalau ditinggal lagi,lebih baik aku jadi anak baik saja" kata Mingyu

"Mianhae mingyu" kata Wonwoo lagi

"ssstthhh jangan minta maaf lagi hyung. Hyung gak salah. Dan ini karena aku juga nggak peka. Jadi kita baikan sekarang?" kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas.

Cup

"Wonwoo hyung hanya milikku, Wonwoo hyungku tersayang"kata Mingyu sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

"nah hyung karena hyung tinggal sidang dan di wisuda, maka aku akan ngebut buat skripsi. Lalu kita bulan madu ya hyung, terus aku bakalan cepat cepat mulai kerja di kantor appa, lalu kita bisa beli rumah impian hyung" kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk,dan Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya. Memang apartemen Mingyu dan Wonwoo dibeli dengan uang mereka. Apartemen mereka memang sederhana begitu juga isinya. Bukannya kedua orang tua mereka tidak mau. Tapi dua sejoli ini yang tidak mau.

Mingyu mengusap usap kepala Wonwoo lembut, Wonwoo yang memang kurang tidur malah terbuai dan mengantuk, jadilah Wonwoo tertidur di pelukann Mingyu, begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Tanpa mereka tahu, Soonyoung, Jihoon,Seungcheol dan Jeonghan mengintip dua sejoli itu dan tersenyum. Lega rasanya melihat mereka telah baikan.

"dasar mereka ini benar benar ya" kata Jeonghan

"emang. Untung saja mereka sudah baikan:" kata Jihoon

"Mingyu sudah besar ya "kata Soonyoung. Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Walau umur Wonwoo lebih tua tapi Mingyu benar benar dewasa menyikapi masalah seperti ini" kata Seungcheol. Mereka semua yang mendengar mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian…

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan bangun dari tidurnya.

"good morning Wonwoo hyung" sapa suara di sebelah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengucek matanya imut dan mengerjab ngeejabkannya. Membuat pria yang ada di sebelah Wonwoo gemas dan tertawa kecil.

"masih mengantuk?" tanya Mingyu. Pria yang tadi di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk, lalu menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Mingyu. Mingyu yang paham langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

Mingyu pikir mungkin Wonwoo kecapean. Mereka sampai pukul 12 malam di hotel, bahkan Wonwoo makan sambil memejamkan mata dan di suapi Mingyu. Lalu setelah sikat gigi dan ganti baju yang juga di bantu oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo tertidur pulas. Mungkin efek jetlag juga sehinggan Wonwoo masih butuh tidur dan istirahat.

Tuan Kim dan Tuan Jeon memberikan tike honeymoo keliling eropa untung Mingyu dann Wonwoo. Awalnya Wonwoo menolak. Wonwoo pikir, nanti uang tabungan wonwoo dan mingyu jika di kumpulkan, mereka bisa pergi bulan madu ke pulau jeju atau ke Hongkong. Wonwoo ingin sekali ke Hongkong karena Jun yang suka bercerita tentang makanan makanan enak di Hongkong. Dan sebagai ibu yang baik, nyonya Jeon turut memberikan tiket ke Hongkong serta nyonya Kim memberikan tiket ke Amerika karena Mingyu kecil bilang ingin ke Amerika. Maka dari itu pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo benar benar menikmati liburan ini. Sebelum Mingyu yang harus bekerja di perusahaan appanya dan Wonwoo yang harus kembali bekerja sebagai komposer di salah satu agency di Korea.

"Mingyu"panggil Wonwoo pelan

"iya hyung"

"Hari ini aku mau tidur saja di hotel" kata Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya mengangguk

"Iya hyung. Kita tidue saja ya. Hyung pasti capai sekali ya" kata Mingyu sambil mengecup kepala Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu tiba tiba

Cup

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu dan langsung menggulung diri di pelukan Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Saranghae" cicit Wonwoo

"nado saranghae Jeon Wonwoo. I love you so much" kata Mingyu lagi.

END

A/U: Halooooooo aku balik bawa ff meanie~ maafkan segala ketypoan disini karena aku ngetik di hp haha

Pas ngetik ini, MV love letter keluar! Mansae yeah! Pledis tau aja kalo aku kangen sama wonu. Wonunya banyak di mv love letter haha~ senang sekaliii~~

Terus wonunya ga ikut promosi repackage album sedih deh ga ada meanie moment lagiii udh rindu banget haha~

Oh iya. Ada yang tau kenapa aku ga bisa update ff lewat hp? Selalu stuck di pengisian category. Padahal aku udah isi tapi ga bisa.

Ok. Rnr nya yaaa.. terus aku mau bikin ff lagi nih. Saran pair dong

MinYoon (JIMIN x SUGA BTS)

SeungHan (Seungcheol x Jeonghan Seventeen)

SoonHoon (Soonyoung x Jihoon seventeen)

MEANIE (Mingyu x Wonwoo Seventeen)

HunHan (Sehun x Luhan EXO)

NamJin (Namjoon x Jin BTS)

VKOOK (V x Jungkook BTS)

ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun Exo)

Ceritanya tentang school life sih. Terus oneshoot. Kasih saran ya. Gomaptaaaa~~• 😄😄


End file.
